Four sides Heist
by Kaitou1412Kid
Summary: Edited...chappy 2 coming soon... this is one of my first fics, and im not that good at writing...Please give feedback?


This time I wont make Dark look bad and it will be an actua showdown!

Dark and Kaito **should be rivals!!!**

Okay, u should all thank me  
I really did have to research to write this! I even truly DID look up antarctic date/time!

TITLE!

**Nakamori squad vs. Conan's group vs. D•N•Angel Police force! **

**Phantom Theives vs. Meitanteis! PART ONE.**

******the starting Day is December 31st!  
! Each POV switch here is a different time.**

**------------------**

_**---------** ------------------**December 31st, 7:am**_

Satoshi sat there a while. Due to his low blood pressure, when he wakes up in the morning and sits there for a half hour before he does **anything **(**_Boring Huh?)_**

The phone rang.

"Commander! Dark left us a new message!"

_Commander:_  
_At 12:00 tonight, I will steal the Pandora Gem._

_**- **Dark _

Satoshi blinked at the note and got up.

  
----------------------(a while later...)-------------------------------

**It was 4 o'clock**

An officer rushed into the room, where Nakamori was drinking his coffee while reading his newspaper.

"Sir! There's a new message from KID!"

"WHAAT??"  
Nakamori put down his coffee and newspaper and grabbed the note.

_When the Antarctic sun comes up,_  
_I will shatter the Pandora Gem._  
–_The Silver Sky Magician_  
_KAITOU KID _

"Crap!! He's just doing this during the break to host some little 'show'!"

The inspector glared at the KID charicature next to Kaitou's Signature.

Unknown to nakamori, a white dove was just outside his window...watching very closely...At closer inspection, you could see that The bird had a small wideo camera attached to it's leg.

----

Kaito Kuroba was watching through the other end of the camera, through a transmitter at his house. __

"Eheh..." He snickered. Then he couldn't hold it in. He burst into laughter. _'How can he be so stupid? calling himself an inspector?? You don't even investigate!'_

Kuroba sighed and left the room.  
---

After glaring long enough at the charicature of KID next to his signature, Nakamori Keibu thought for a moment.

' _The Antarctic sunrise....' _

Nakamori grabbed his laptop.

"Damit...where can I find a **useful** search engine?"

**WELCOME TO GOOGLE SEARCH.**  
**PLEASE ENTER SOMETHING TO SEARCH FOR.**  
**SEARCH**_Antarctic sunrise date/time:_ ** (GO!)**  
TOP RESULTS:

Antarctic sunrise  
Exclusive!!!  
NEW photos from the Antarctic! That's right, NEW!!!

You guessed it! NEVER BEFORE SEEN!!OMG!!WOW!!

'Nakamori sweatdropped._'Perfect example...'_

He heard footsteps. There was a loud knock on the door, then–

Hakuba walked in. He gave Nakamori a look before saying, "I wish to see the riddle."

The inspector looked up from his note and grunted.

Fine, come in...**stupid brat..."**

"What**?"**

"Oh, um, Nothing. Just come in.** And make it worth my time...**"

"What?"

"OH JUST COME IN YOU SNOBBY LITTLE BRITT!"

"Hey! "

_'Oops'_

Hakuba walked up and grabbed the note from the Inspector's hand.

"Hey--!"

Hakuba didn't look up. "Screw you...."

Nakamori Keibu grunted.

Hakuba examined the note.

"Nakamori,... He is (indirectly) giving you the exact message, the only challenge is to change the Antarctic time for sunrise..."

He paused for a second then:

"which is 0 hours Greenwitch Mean Time##, In other words, 0h UT. UT is for universal time. Also, the Antarctic Sunrise isn't every day. " he paused yet again.

Nakamori shot him a quick glare.

_'Poser'_

Hakuba continued.

"Its spaced through only a few times a year. This year it would be....January first."

He continued.

"To make it even more simple, it is 0 hours Universal Time on January first.

"So, can you make an educated guess what time that is?

"Midnight?"

"....Perfect."

---------------------------------

**It was 5 o'clock**

Satoshi walked over to his laptop to do, yet some **more** 'research' on the internet.....and **NO** he wasn't looking at anything naughy . He has self control.

He gave another grim smile.

_'Dark, this time I will get you'_

------------------------------------------------

**It was 6 o'clock**

Ran was chattering away.

"Okay, so Kazuha, how about around seven, okay? Hattori-kun can come too. Alright, bye!" Ran was talking on her cell phone. She switched it off.

"Conan-kun, you look bored, is everything okay?"

'_Sometimes I wish she wouldn't bother-'_ "Yes Ran. I'm just thinking".

"Are you excited about seeing Heiji?"

He put on his 'child-mask', and with a weak smile, said, "Yeah! It'll be great."

Conan turned around and gave a small sigh.

Ran watched from behind him, with a look of concern for why Conan was so unhappy.

She felt bad for spying on him, when he obviously didn't want to be bothered.

From behind him, she saw him reluctantly add a more carefree gleam to his eye, which faded after a few seconds.

He turned around with a completely strange, dark look on his face, and jumped when he saw that Ran was peering confusedly at him.

Instantly he put on his 'child's mask' again, yet it was still more of a weak, fading one.

Ran saw right through it , but she didn't say anything. Conan looked up at her, and he was looked very embarrassed.

"Eheh..." Conan sweatdropped and turned around. "I'll be in my room!"

**  
---------------------------------  
It was seven o'clock.**

Diasuke was thinking about Riku.

That's when Dark screamed from inside his head, **_" DIASUKE DON'T THINK OF RIKU THAT WAY!!!...Man you're such a pervert."_**

"_I AM **NOOOOTTTT** THINKING OF RIKU LIKE THAT!!"_

"_**Yes you are! Don't you remember? I can hear every one of your thoughts!"**_

Diasuke sighed.

"_**Hah, I knew it,** **Guilty as charged..."**_

"Shut up '**Mousey.'**"

"

Dark snorted."

"**_I'm not the one who can't even get a date."_**

"Hey--!" Daisuke started to protest.

"**_Heh, besides, that was such a lame comeback...Mousey? You've _gotta_ be kiddin me!"_**

He had a point.

---------------------------------------------  
**It was 8 o'clock.**

"Hello Hattori-kun!" Ran opened the door for the guests--the hour late guests.

"Sorry for the wait Ran, the train from Osaka was late" Kazuha came up from behind Heiji.

Heiji walked over to Conan, who had come out from his room, with his look of disdain completely gone, and they both started for the door.

"Where are you going?" They had forgotten that the 'almighty' Ran stood in their way.

"Oh, um we're just going to walk around that park a while. We'll be back later." Heiji sweatdropped at the look on Kazuha's face.

Kazuha rolled her eyes.  
"Aho! You'd better get back soon with the kid and not be late like you always are!"

Heiji sweatdropped. "Um...Yes, of course."

Both of the girls at the same time said, "We have a threat too..."

'The Girls' rummaged around in their purses. Ran pulled out shoes shoes. Kazuha pulled out nail polish.

"Shoes?"

"For kicking."

"...Nail polish?"

Kazuha showed him her fingers. They were long and...sharp.

"Oh, jeez, well thanks for using such Obvious symbols." Heiji snorted.

Conan joined in looking nervous.

"Oh, good, for a second I thought you meant 'shoe shopping' and 'makeover'!"

Heiji laughed.

"Yeah, if that were the case, then we would be **forced** to do whatever you wanted!"

The girls had a sudden gleam in their eye.

Conan's eyes widened.

"No...you don't mean--!"

The girls beamed.

Conan gave Heiji an annoyed side-glance. "Oh, nice going Hattori..."

---

They walked along the street.

"Kudo, any leads?" Heiji asked.

Conan sighed. "Not yet."

'_Eh?'_

Conan noticed that some policemen were sprinting across the street, whispering

"**C'mon quick, or else we will be late! Nakamori said had a plan."**

Conan looked up at Heiji.

"Nakamori? Isn't he the inspector that...Do you think they meant-?"

-"Lets go."

The author popped in and said:

"Hey hey! Cut the dramatics! Its not like I'll make you miss it! After all, its MY story!

Heiji and Conan looked at the author looking exasperated.

Something clicked in her mind.

Then she said:

"Oh, wait, how the **hell** are you going to get there?"

-----------------------------------------  
**(Sidescene title: How they got there)**

_#Author disappears#_

Heiji pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a certain button then...

¡K-POP!

The cell phone blew up and turned into a blatant motorcycle.

"Oh Jee what the--?" **_ "_**dammit! My cell blew! What the hell-? A Motorcycle!???

Conan burst out laughing.

"Oh, nice one Hattori! '¡K-POP!'? I mean, And with the whole crappy

Spanish exclaimation too..."

Conan pointed to the sentence above his to show his point.

Heiji was straining himself not to strangle him with his belt.

"Just...shut...up..."

"HAH!"

----------------------------------------------  
**It was 9 o'clock.**

'_I should use my new trick for Nakamori...But just in case that chibi detective and his'side-kick' come in...'._

unfortunately for Kaito, this was somehow the time for a certain girl to annihilate her target.

He didn't stand a chance.

"GOOD MORNING KAITO!!!!!" Aoko yelled her usual 'wake-up call' into his ear, while Kaito was blasted off his desk.

"Aoko..."He said weakly. He sighed before he continued.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM**!??Kaito yelled, **"....besides, its not morning.**"

Aoko glared. "Jeez, you don't have to be so harsh about it. Your Mom let me in."

Kaito Grumbled. Aoko patted his hair.

" ??? " Kaito was confused.

"it's best not to ask sometimes Kaito."

"Oh."

Kaito went back to thinking.

Aoko looked slightly annoyed.

'_Baka'_

After a few boring minutes, Kaito came out of his trance and blinked. _'Hmm?'_

"Oh...yeah I almost forgot you were here Aoko! Sorry!" Kaito looked very flustered.

"Its fine Kaito. I don't mind". Then she added, "I'd better get going."

"Ah...Okay."

Kaito walked Aoko to the door. As Aoko stepped out.

"Well....Bye Kaito."

"Bye."

He closed the door and sighed.

'_If only I could've talked to her more...'_

He got up and walked over to the portrait of his father.

ˆ_Well, I have a lot of preparation to do...I wonder which trick will piss Nakamori off more?'_

And without further ado, he walked into the room concealed behind the painting.

**--------------------------------------------------------  
It was 10 o'clock.**

"Commander Satoshi, meet Nakamori Keibu, and Hakuba Saguru. They will be working with you, for they are specialists with KID." Said Inspector Saehara..

Satoshi stepped up. "**Hmph** The only one I'm after is Dark. The other one **I **don't care about. You can go after your beloved KID, but I'm not wasting my time with a couple frivolous magic tricks" ,

Everyone in the room shot him a glare. _'Poser...'_

Satoshi continued on after shooting a glare at Gakuba, which made Hakuba silently lose his temper.  
"I don't think your minor theif can do much...but in my case,--"

"No one else could take it anymore.

**We're talking about a phantom thief here!" **yelled everyone in the room.

Satoshi looked at their reaction.

'_Hmmm...So it seems that theres more than one Kaitoh in this heist._

**----------------------------------------  
It was 10:30.**

"I'm home Mom!" Diasuke ran through the door and crashed into his Mom...Emiko.

"Dai! I'm glad you're back, there is a heist tonight!" Emiko said.

'_Always the optimist'_

"What??? Mom!...tell me next time you send letters, tell me! Sometimes it completely ruins my plans! Then Wiz has to take over, and he always embarrasses me!"

Emiko glanced at him. "Daisuke! You're a phantom thief, and its your job to do these things! **Plus I heard another phantom thief is after your target...**"

Daisuke looked shocked for a moment. "What?"

"Well Dai, there is another phantom thief...He may not have real wings, but he is, I am sorry to say, much more popular than Dark. The entire city he is from is like a giant fan mob. He teases police by returning what he stole."

"So... did you send the letter as some challange?"

Emiko looked down at him.

"I just want to see the Niwas defeat a faker."

At that point the Author flew down and slapped Emiko across the face and disappeared while saying something that vaguely sounded like,

"Emiko no BAKAAAA!!!"

----------------------------------------------  
**It was 11 o'clock.**

Ginzo Nakamori was silently fuming(like Hakuba, except Hakuba was already having an actual fit.) 

'_Who the hell does this kid think he is? Calling **us** incompetent! He's three years younger than Hakuba! And Hakuba has seen through all of KID's tricks..._

_Even though The KID police force was always embarassingly defeated, _

_We were pretty close sometimes. That Shinichi Kudo person was great too...but he wasn't from our squad, so he's more of a rival.We need to watch our backs...'_

Hakuba crushed the note into sawdust.

nakamori cleared his throat.

"We will try our best to catch both, Satoshi, but your squad will have to act alone if we come across KID while chasing Dark."

Satoshi simply glanced at him and walked away. "fsheh."

"Okay everyone, seal off the area before--"   
-------------------

A/N: Well! Theres Part one!

#1: Kaitoh A phantom thief / extremely skilled thief. Usually it is 'Kaitou' But in English it is sometimes spelled with an H instead, to be Plural.

#2: Greenwich Mean time: The MOST ACCURATE TIMING. there is a special type of clock with 'Greenwich mean time'on it, it shows hours(in military time), minutes, seconds, milliseconds, and so on...

Oh and in case you don't know what 'Keibu' is, its Japanese for Inspector.

Hakase is professor, and so on.

P I hoped you liked this chappy! I want some newer people to Review... then I can dedicate more stories!

COMING SOON!:

Three sides part 2!

after that...

Macaroni & cheese!

Two-Mix,

Fun with Names,

........Suggestions? Tips? I suck at titles? I didn't do my homework yet?(Yay)

Oh!and Heres a joke I made up! It really sucks! It made my friends crack up though...

Out of rage, You've been beating up a piñata the entire day...But then you ask yourself...

_What the **hell** am I doing?_

_** RIDDLES: How far can you walk into a forest?**_

There are 10 people. 5 people are going up the left side of the stairs,  
and 5 people are going down the right side of the stairs.  
Whats the problem? 

Thank you!  
PS: I will be editing this chappy alot....ALOT!!! this is the 6th time already.!! Song lyrics:  
White night True Light  
(in english lyrics)

that is the opening themme for DNAngel. 


End file.
